The Shoe Thief
by SoraxLight
Summary: Ven is obsessed with stealing shoes, what happens when Aqua gets revenge?
1. Chapter 1

The Shoe Thief  
Ven's POV

I knew this time I was going to have fun, I snuck into Aqua's house as she was still sound asleep. I giggled to myself as I took her shoe off the ground and ran off.

Now, where do I put it,  
I looked around  
Pluto  
No to easy, besides he might run off and loose it  
my house, no she'll for sure find it there  
TERRA! I ran to his house only to find he was awake, "Dang it" I looked around when I found his window was open. I stepped back and took a good throw at it. I smiled as it landed perfectly on his bed. This is going to be fun. I ran back to Aqua's house and took her other shoe.

This time was going to be harder.

I looked around.

Up  
down  
left  
right  
front  
back...OH NO! Aqua was grinning at me looking at her shoe that was in my hand. I quickly took the shoe and hid it behind my back. I forced myself to make a grin "Oh, hey Aqua" I said nervously.

She gave me an evil smile and walked towards me. She took her shoe from me and picked me up with one hand. She started laughing as she took my shoe right off my foot and laughed at me before running off "HEY!"

Oh no  
my shoe...  
is gone.

I ran after her without any shoes "Hey! Come back!" Those were my only shoes...THIS MEANS WAR! 


	2. Chapter 2 My Shoe

**Chapter 2: My shoe**

I ran after her for about 20 minutes before deciding that I was never going to catch her. So I changed course, I ran over to Terra's house thinking he would help me. I knocked on his door, waited, he answered with only a question "Why was Aqua's shoe on my bed?" I knew I was busted, until I peered over his shoulder to see a pair of shoes, seemed like a nice trade with Aqua.

"Hey Terra you see that charm over there" I said pointing at the wall. Like everyone does he looked over. At that moment I ran over and took his shoe and ran out the door. "Hey! Get back here!" I could here him scream. I didn't care, I was going to get my shoe back! I couldn't help but smiling. As I started to catch up to Aqua she ran faster until I shouted "Aqua, stop! I have something for you" The moment I held up the shoe she stopped running.

She stopped  
she turned  
she smiled  
and walked over.

This will be easy. As she reached for the shoe I pulled it away from her "Nah ah, you're not getting this unless you give me my shoe back." at that moment she quickly frowned. "Fine", she pouted "On one condition, you have to help me steal Vanitas's shoe."

Okay, I'm going to run away now  
I looked behind me  
but, if I run then I can't get my shoe back.

"Fine it's a deal" I responded.  
"Good" ,she smirked "Come this way" she pointed in the direction, through my shoe at me and took Terra's shoe. I took my shoe and put it on. "Hey, wait up!" I shouted as she ran off.  
"Okay, you need to distract him she whispered to me as she hid behind a bush.

How was I supposed to distract him?  
I looked behind me to find him.

"Oh, umm hi" I said the moment he looked at me. I knew that wasn't good enough so I poked him in the stomach, he jumped back a little. I looked back and winked at Aqua. But it wasn't Aqua, it was Terra. I took a big gulp and said "Hey Terra, so umm how was your day, he he aww snap" He gave me an evil smirk "...Aqua! Plan gone wrong! Where are you?!" I could see Aqua still hiding behind the bush laughing at me.  
But I like my shoes  
that's not fair  
take Aqua's shoes  
not mine.  
I turned around to run but Terra tripped me, I fell to the ground while Terra took my shoes and ran off. "Aww, come on, give me a break already!" I shouted as he left running and laughing.


	3. Chapter 3 Give me a break already

** Chapter 3: Give me a break**

I chased after him for a while before I realized it was useless. So I went to the smoothy shop instead.  
Geese all I wanted was my shoes back, I walked on a bridge when I found Terra below me smelling...MY SHOES? That's just nasty, I looked at my smoothy then down at him "Well I guess I already lost my appetite" I dumped the smoothy all over him, jumped down, grabbed my shoes and ran off.  
"Thanks for the help Aqua" I said putting on my shoe.  
"You're welcome" she giggled. After that she pointed over past my head and I saw my other shoe...ON FIRE? "" I screamed as I fell to my feet "Why, why me?"  
Aqua started laughing at me, "Just go to the store and get a new pair.  
I glared at her "You, you did this" I ran and took her shoes before she could say stop.  
I ran,  
ran,  
ran  
far away  
until I was lost  
BUT  
I found a shoe shop  
which was good  
because I had no shoes  
so I went in.  
In there was many shoes,  
_High heels  
sneakers,  
cleats,  
boots_

_and even shoes that looked like mine.  
_"YAY" I finally had shoes, but what to do with Aqua's shoes?  
I ran out the door like a psychopath and started rampaging because I had nothing better to do.  
Terra looked at me weird  
Aqua glared  
Vanitas didn't do anything  
Kairi...well Kairi was just there  
And as for the store keeper, he gave me weird looks too.  
Terra smirked and poked me  
I jumped back a little and giggled.  
Terra started to jab and poke until I started laughing, but then I realized I was against the wall.  
He took his keyblade and pinned me there while he took my shoes, my new shoes!  
Before I could yell at him, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4 Betrayal

** Chapter 4: Betrayal **

"HEY COME BACK" I shouted as I pulled the keyblade from my shirt. Aqua stared and giggled at me. "What are you looking at?" I asked  
"Nothing" Aqua giggled, then she stared at Vanitas and pointed. "I'll let you wear his shoes if we can take them" She said in a mocking voice. I looked up and shook hands with her, I'm not good with deals, there's always a downfall.

Aqua took off and distracted him, something about eating her cat, but I couldn't tell. I just snuck behind Vanitas and untied his shoes. I looked up, I could tell he was serious about the conversation. Who would believe that they ate somebody's cat?

_Who knows_

_but soon_

_I'll have_

_SHOES!_

So many ways to take them. But I'll stick with the easy way, I slipped his shoes out from under his feet right when he went to stomp his foot.

I rolled over so my head wouldn't get squished, I ran really fast now. Not looking back I hid in the smoothy shop.

_I slipped on my shoe_

_stood up_

_looked at the cashier_

_and said  
_"Like my new shoes?" The guy just nodded and smirked as he out down the phone. "So kid, what would you like today?" he said in a awfully suspicious voice. I spoke up clearly "I would like a strawberry smoothy please." The man went back to his register and looked up "That'll be $5.99"  
I looked in my pocket and pulled out six dollars "Here you go" I said as I handed out the money.  
The man bursted into laughter as I saw what was behind me, "Oh, hi there Vanitas" I said in a shaky voice.  
He laughed as well as the cashier.

Then I never expected this, but I screamed...like a girl.


	5. Chapter 5 Oops

** Chapter 5: Oops  
** "H-hey Vanitas" I said shaking. "Are you having a-I'M SO SORRY!" I screamed and ran out of the shop without his shoes. I ran faster and bumped into Aqua. "Oh hey Ven, did you get his shoes?" She asked so innocently. I was risking my shoes out there! And she wants to know if I got his shoes!

I sighed "Nope"  
She frowned. And gave me the look.  
I slowly took off my shoes and handed them to her.  
She nodded and walked off with them.

_**DANG IT! I WAS SO CLOSE!**_  
Okay! This time I'm keeping my shoes! But I'm not buying them. I followed Aqua back to her house. I spotted her putting the shoes on her dresser. I waited till she left the room...As soon as she was gone I ran up the wall into her room. I tip toed into the room and grabbed my shoes. A huge smile popped on my face. Then I saw a flash "AHA! I got you this time!" I heard a female voice call out.  
"AQUA!" I shouted. How'd she do that. She laughed a bit. "You should have saw your expression!" She bursted out laughing. "H-HEY! YOU DELETE THAT!" I yelled.  
"But why?" She asked teasingly.  
"Oh, it's on now lady." I lunged at the shoes but soon found a wall. I looked over at Aqua  
"Can't catch me!" She said teasingly and hopped out the window.  
_ I'll never get my shoes back!  
And I was so close  
SO CLOSE_

_And she framed me  
and set up a trap  
NO FAIR!_  
"TWO CAN PLAY AT THIS GAME!" I yelled to myself, I had to admit. I had an awesome Idea  
"I heard that!" Aqua yelled from outside.  
"OH COMON!" I yelled.  
_Getting my shoes is gonna be harder than I thought._

_**Authors note: I'M SO SORRY THAT THE CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT! I promise the next will be longer. And thanks for your patients, I really appreciate it.**_


	6. Chapter 6  Getting My Shoes Back

**Chapter 6: Getting My Shoes Back**

I hopped out the window looking for Aqua. But first, I needed a few friends. I pulled out my phone and called Terra, Vanitas, Riku, The store clerk and Zack. Once that was set I ran to the place I said we would meet. And there they were. I was greeted by Zack with a noogie.  
"Hey pal, how have you been!" He cheered.  
"I've been good, except my shoes keep getting stolen" I said rubbing my head.  
"Okay guys, listen up! The reason I stole your shoes Vanitas and Terra is because Aqua made me. And we need to stop her...So Riku will be the bait since he's young and innocent." I said pulling Riku up. "He'll start by saying how his shoes fell in a lake, he then will lour her to the lake and ask her to borrow her shoes. Then he'll pretend to run home and get money but actually bring me the shoes. That's when the rest of you come in. Vanitas will take all of her kind of shoes except for one and hide them somewhere in the store while the cashier stalls her. Zack will hide with the camera and Terra will be the one to take her shoes when she gets the new ones. And I'll bribe her to stop taking our shoes."  
"Sounds like a plan to me" Vanitas said calmly.  
"Anything for my pal!" Zack cheered.  
"Yeah!" Riku giggled.  
"Alright, let's do this!" The cashier grinned.  
"I guess this will be alright" Terra muttered.  
I soon ran to the place I was supposed to be as I pointed Riku in the right direction and watched.  
"Hey Aqua" Riku said, almost sounding sad.  
"Yes." She said kindly, kneeling down.  
"I lost my shoes in the lake, can you help me find them?"  
"Sure." She said getting up and to the dock. I watched as they searched but found nothing.  
"Aqua, can I borrow your shoes while I get my money." Riku asked.  
"Oh, sure" She said handing them to Riku.  
"Thanks, I'll be right back." He said running in my direction. He came in the fort and handed me the shoes.  
"Nice job buddy" I said rubbing his head.  
He ran back to Aqua "Hey Aqua" He said once more.  
"Yes Riku?" She said with a confused look on her face.  
"My hamster ate your shoes" He said looking down.  
"Umm...Riku, are you sure that's a hamster...because I don't think hamsters eat shoes" She said unsure.  
I face palmed myself because I just remembered that Riku was not the best liar.  
"Well, you see. My hamster is HUGE!" He exaggerated.  
"Oh really? Can I see this hamster?" She asked suspiciously.  
"Well, well not right now, he's sleeping and has a tummy ache." Riku lied. "But let's go get you some new shoes.  
I looked over at the store to see how things were going. It was almost set, and Aqua walked in.  
"Good evening Ma'am" The store clerk said.

"Good evening sir" She responded.  
"Have you heard of the new, Jalapeno shoe?" He asked.  
I face palmed myself once more REALLY? A Jalapeno shoe?  
"Umm...no sir I haven't." She said awkwardly.  
"They are fantastic!" He babbled on.  
I looked over to see how Vanitas was and he was ready. He was.  
"Excuse me sir, I'm not interested in Jalapeno shoes right now, I'm very sorry." She said before walking off. Soon she made it to her shoes, and sure enough there was only one.  
"I'd like to buy these" She said holding out the money.  
I looked outside at Terra and Zack, they were set.  
As soon as Aqua stepped outside Terra slipped off her shoes, and she had this priceless face when it happened that Zack took a picture of. That's when I stepped out.  
"Hello, Aqua" I said business like.  
"Hello, Ven" She said back.  
"I see that I have something you may want, and you have something...I want." I continued.  
"Oh, no way" She said stunned.  
"Oh, yes way" I said not surprised. "You see, you can have your shoes back IF you stop stealing everybody else's and give back my shoes."  
She sighed a bit "Okay, It's a deal" She said, not sounding happy about it.  
"Let the girl have her shoes." Terra walked toward her, she reached out for her shoes "AH!" I said, pausing Terra and Aqua. "I want my shoes first." I said bravely.  
"OKAY! Okay, here" She said handing me back my shoes.  
Then Terra handed her back her shoes.  
"Now, let's vow never to steal a shoe again!"  
And from that day forth, I never lost a single shoe again, except Riku's hamster ate one of my pairs, but that's it.


End file.
